Una nueva oportunidad
by AmericaRivaille
Summary: Desde la muerte de Petra,Rivaille decide que jamas en su vida se volvería a enamorar o eso creía pero cierto chico titan le hará cambiar de parecer... yaoi Levixeren :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! A todos bueno ahora les traigo una nueva historia pero de "Shingeki no kyojin" de una de mis parejas favoritas ya saben Levi x Eren o Ereri w espero que le guste este nuevo proyecto bueno ya sé que todos esperan yaoi en esta historia aunque al principio no se verá tan yaoi ya comprenderán cuando lean la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime isayama (eso todos lo saben)**

"_**Una nueva oportunidad"**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_Es triste… pero no hay tal cosa como el amor eterno…Amor que dura para siempre…No existe tal cosa"_

_Desde aquella vez he pensado en el peor de los finales…_

_Yo en verdad le amaba, pero ahora…_

-Despierta! Enano durmiente-Hanji una chica alta de cabello castaño y anteojos entro en la habitación sacudiendo salvajemente al chico que dormía

-Tsk maldita cuatro ojos-se levanto y se tallo los ojos

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que andes de flojo últimamente andas distraído pero…-la voz del chico que dormía la interrumpió

-Cállate tu voz me molesta-el joven le dijo

-Ash! No aguantas nada, vengo a levantarte porque Erwin me lo ordeno, si no hubiera sido el caso no te hubiera molestado "capitán Levi Rivaille" el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y también maniático e la limpieza al que necesita que alguien linda como yo lo despierte-Hanji haciéndole burla

-Tu… nunca entenderás verdad? En fin cuales son lo trabajas de hoy? -pregunto el azabache

-AH AH si Erwin me envió unos documentos para que los revisaras dice que son importantes para la próxima expedición –dándole los documentos

-Entiendo… ya puedes irte?-Mirando los documentos y señalando la salida a hanji

-Que malo eres pero bueno suerte con ello-se despidió alzando un brazo desde atrás

-Tsk.. Otra vez estas estupideces!-aventó los documentos en una mesa y se tiro en la cama.

-Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí una vez más yo…

-Heichou! Buenos días!-interrumpió un chico castaño de ojos esmeraldas y con falta de aire

-Eren Jaeger que te he dicho que primero toques antes de entrar!-el capitán se levanto poniéndole una mirada asesina al chico

-Lo…siento Lo…siento mucho-el chico asintió

-Emm bueno que quieres?-dijo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad

-ah si hanji me dijo que le diera esto-le da los documentos y Rivaille los revisa

-Qué maravilla Otra vez lo mismo de siempre! –Utilizando un tono sarcástico-puedes retirarte Jaeger

-Si con permiso-eren dijo con pena

-Oiga heichou

-Qué?- el azabache le dijo

-bueno etto… no es nada con permiso-sale y cierra la puerta

-Eren Jaeger… que chico tan mas raro, desde que lo conocí parece que siempre necesita depender de alguien más… Después de la misión que tuvimos con la titán hembra el parece preocuparse mucho por los demá porque ah visto con sus propios ojos la verdad de la raza humana, él pudo ver que no es tan sencillo salir de las murallas y regresar con vida como el pensaba, pero así es esto el debe de aprender… Aunque también eh notado algo raro en sus acciones cuando regresamos él se me ah pegado mucho el viene y me pregunta si estoy bueno si necesito algo, se comporta como un sirviente o algo por el estilo desde que ella murió…. Tsk porque sigo recordándola? se supone que ella ya está muerta y nada se puede hacer solamente torturarse por los recuerdos que patético soy … bien debo de revisar los documentos que me mandaron lo mas probable es que hanji envié a eren por los documentos y eren me pregunte si me encuentro bien o si quiero café como ya es su costumbre aunque no estaría mal un café…

Pasando unas cuantas horas Levi Rivaille termino de revisar los documentos que le envió hanji el se encontraba sentado como de costumbre con un brazo en la silla y cruzando las piernas

-Heichou!-entro eren apresurado

-Tskk! Mocoso de mierda ya me canse de repetir que toques la puerta antes de entrar-viendo a eren con un aura negra

-Lo siento mucho!-pero es que hanji me dijo que viniera de inmediato

-está bien pero recuerda tocar antes de entrar sabes que detesto esto si la próxima vez entras como un perro en su casa te mandare a limpiar de nuevo el jardín

-si! No volverá a suceder!-Haciendo la seña al heichou

-Ah por cierto se encuentra bien? no necesita algo un café? O algo más? –el joven titan le pregunto

-emm un café no estaría mal pero..-el azabache es interrumpido por eren que sale rápidamente de la habitación gritándole desde lejos-voy por el café!

-Que mocoso tan molesto-el mayor se dijo así mismo

-en verdad siento que le pasa algo a este chico le preguntare a hanji

-Heichou! Aquí tengo el café, también traje galletas! –eren apareció repentinamente asustando al mayor

-Oi no entres así! olvídalo

-con su permiso me retiro

Cuando iba a salir el mayor lo interrumpió

-oi… no quieres tomar café conmigo?

-el chico titan pareció asombrarle y sonrió-seria un placer heichou

Este chico es todo un misterio aunque lo trate tan duramente el me devuelve una sonrisa que tipo de comportamiento es ese? Conozco este presentimiento? o acaso será que este chico…

Esta enamorado de mi?

Continuara…

**Gracias por leer ;D por favor díganme que tal les pareció? dejen reviwes y pongan la historia en sus favoritos :33 nos vemos hasta la próxima**

**AmericaSD~**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola de nuevo les traigo la segunda parte ya que ahorita tengo mucho tiempo: D y porque no aguantaba las ganas hahaha bueno disfruten el capitulo n.n esta historia es yaoi :3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama (eso todos lo saben)**

"_Una nueva oportunidad"_

_Capitulo 2_

El… en verdad es como ella lo describía, jamás olvidaría aquellas palabras

"_el verdadero levi es sorprendentemente bajo, irritable, violento y poco sociable_

_No llega a ser el perfecto e invencible héroe que las personas creen que es o no?_

Jamás pude comprenderlo del todo pero ahora… él se convirtió en alguien importante para mí!

Después de la expedición con la titán hembra me sentía tan mal, tan triste, tan miserable alguien que no pudo ayudar a sus compañeros no merecía seguir viviendo yo pude hacer algo y de haber hecho algo todo sería diferente.

Pero cuando miraba a Rivaille pude notar tanta tristeza y desesperación en su interior y por fuera era el mismo capitán serio y sin emociones pero… yo pude notar aquello

Luego antes de dormir el sube todas las noches a la azotea y se queda mirando las estrellas ya era su rutina diaria a veces zubia con una pequeña libreta a veces con alguna botella se sake o a veces prendía un cigarrillo lo cual me sorprendió mucho.

Cuando vi aquello sentí que debía hacer algo por él, pero que podría hacer alguien como yo?

Ohh ya se tratare de ser más amable con él o también podría acercarme más a él, a si él no se sentirá solo…

Entraba a su habitación sin tocar la puerta, no sé porque lo hago pero tal vez sea la emoción de poder verlo y saber cómo se encuentra!

A pasar los días se me hizo una costumbre pero esa costumbre pronto se convertiría en amor…

Si me había perdidamente enamorado de levi rivaille…

-Oi! Oi! Mocoso! En que mierda piensas?-el azabache mirando enojado a eren

-ahhhh lo siento!-

El chico titán y el mayor estaban sentados en una mesa tomando café y galletas, el mayor estaba sentado como es su costumbre con un brazo recargado en la silla y cruzado de piernas

-tsk! –el silencio apareció y eren rápido pregunto

- eh lo que tiene que revisar es difícil?-algo apenado

-emm no para alguien como yo no es difícil, pero es aburrido-el mayor bebiendo café

-oh que bueno… oiga bueno etto… eh ehh-el chico titán se puso nervioso y sonrojado

-Qué?-el azabache contesto

-porque me pidió que me quedara con usted a tomar café?

-el mayor se le quedo mirando un momento-quien sabe…-levi sorbiendo cafe

-Quien sabe? Que quiere decir eso-el chico alzo la voz

-no lose… no seas tan intenso mocoso

-yo… lo siento-bajando la cabeza

-oi mocoso porque estas sonrojado?

-ehhhhh!-esa pregunta le había sorprendido al chico titan que empezó de inmediato a tartamudear y se puso todo rojo

-eh… yo…yo….. Bueno es que usted… eh solamente perdone! Me tengo que ir!-parándose y saliendo corriendo

-Oi Eren! Tsk maldito mocoso que se cree que es para dejarme así? Definitivamente no entiendo a ese chico-suspira

Pasando unas cuantas horas el mayor subió a a la azotea y se quedo sentado en una parte observando las estrellas y pensando

-ese chico es todo un desastre ni siquiera lo puedo entender aunque mis sospechas se hacen cada vez más claras. un momento el mocoso no se llevo los documentos que revise esto es un problema maldición!

El mayor se levanto y fue directamente hacia su habitación y tomo los papeles y salió de la habitación

-ahora debo de llevárselos a hanji-el mayor se dirigía hacia su habitación pero se detuvo

-espera la cuatro ojos salió hace rato-levi empezó a recordar unas horas a tras

_Afuera de la sede del escuadrón de reconocimiento_

_-oye enano saldré y todavía no veo los documentos son para mañana _

_-ya lose, te los daré al rato_

_-pero mañana no estaré envíaselos a eren-hanji se monto a un caballo y se fue_

-que problemático-el azabache se decía

-tendré que ir al sótano-

Bajo hasta el sótano y toco con fuerza

-oye oye! Eren! Eren! Abre la puerta! Te lo ordeno!

El chico titán estaba acostado en su cama, pero no estaba dormido porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que rivaille le había preguntado

_-Oi mocoso porque estas sonrojado?_

-heichou? Porque toca a esta hora-el chico de ojos esmeralda se preguntaba

-eren abrió la puerta y rivaille sin pedir permiso alguno entro y se sentó en la cama de eren con su habitual posición.

-mocoso se te olvido esto-dándole a eren los documentos

Eren estaba sorprendido y rápidamente reacciono

Lo siento mucho capitán-el chico asintió varias veces

-si yaya deja de hacer eso que me pones de malas

-lo..lo.. Siento mucho de verdad no volverá a suceder!

-eso espero, oye eren ya no te vas a sonrojar?-el mayor le dijo

-que! Como no sonrojarse si usted es tan…

-Tan que?

-tan….. –el mayor se acerco al chico robándole un beso

-eren! –el mayor se levanto de la cama y golpeo a eren

-ahh una ilusión?-así es eren estaba soñando despierto

-maldito mocoso ya me voy ya no seas tan distraído nos vemos mañana-levi salió de la habitación

-si señor! Pero que un sueño como pude imaginar eso jamás pasara

Eren de nuevo se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar…

-Heichou… que debe de hacer alguien como yo para que se enamore de mi?-el chico cerró los ojos

Continuara…

**Gracias por leer; D Que les pareció? Ehhh e.e bueno me inspire mucho espero que le haya gustado n.n dejen reviwes y agreguen a sus favoritos mientras más comenten actualizare rápido! XD**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima: 3**

**-AmericaSD~**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! a todos ahora les traigo la tercera parte x3 espero que les guste!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (eso todos lo saben)**

"_Una nueva oportunidad"_

_Capitulo 3_

_Heichou…. En verdad yo…. Sin usted… yo …. No sabría que hacer…. Gracias a usted yo…_

_No tienes que decir nada mas ya comprendí tus sentimientos_

_-heichou yo….._

-levi abre la puerta de una patada-Levántate mocoso de mierda!

-uhhh usted….. Yo… -eren despertando sin darse cuenta que el heichou estaba presente

-oi!

-ehhhh heichou! Buenos días!-rápidamente eren salió de la cama disparado y saludo a su superior

-no ha visto la hora? Acaso necesita que su hermanita venga y lo levante? Que patético…

-lo siento mucho!

-muy bien sígueme –levi se volteo y fue directamente a la puerta de la habitación de eren

-ehh pero no me eh cambiado

-ah levi le salió un pequeño tsk en la cabeza-y que haces? Cámbiate o acaso quieres que venga tu hermanita?

-no señor! Ya voy

Pasando unos 10 minutos

-a donde vamos heichou?-el chico titan pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-vamos a salir a comprar…

-comprar?- comprar qué?

-nuevos productos de limpieza…

-el chico titán quedo algo sorprendido

-que te pasa? Muévete

-si señor!

Llegando a una tienda de productos para el hogar el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad o también conocido como "Cleaner Freak Sadistic de la Humanidad "andaba observando mientras que eren estaba confundido observando los productos que se vendían en aquella tienda. El señor que atendía la tienda conocía a levi ya que era uno de sus clientes más frecuentes

-capitán levi que le trae por aquí?-el dueño de la tienda pregunto

-quiero saber si tiene algo nuevo

-por supuesto siempre tenemos nuevos productos exclusivos para usted

-ohhh nada mal puede mostrarme?

-aquí tiene uno nuevo se llama "Bleach"

-ohh ese nombre me suena en nose donde…. –eren hablando en su mente

Rivaille tomo el producto y lo observo por unos cuantos segundos e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-resopla- lo quiero…- levi rápidamente pago

Unos cuantos minutos y eren y levi salieron de la tienda con unos cuantos nuevos productos a los cuales eren solo los estaba cargando

-heichou porque compra tanta cosa para la limpieza no cree que tan solo tener una escoba y agua sería suficiente?

-lo que le había preguntado eren sorprendió al mayor-Oi! Eren como te atreves a decir tal barbaridad?

Tanto polvo ya te dejo mal de la cabeza tendremos que ir con hanji!

-no creo que sea para tanto

-callate!-el mayor desata la espada a eren

-ya me callo!-asustando al menor

Cuando llegaron Armin y Mikasa los estaban esperando

Eren!-grito la chica de ojos negros y cabello negro yendo corriendo hacia eren

-Mikasa!-donde estaban-eren pregunto

-la señorita hanji nos puso hacer la comida

-si eren y cuando acabamos hanji nos dijo que el heichou y tu se habían ido a comprar-Armin le dijo

-hum-se escucho a rivaille-oi ustedes amigos de eren de la infancia, vallan a avisarle a la cuatro ojos que llegamos y que los reúna a todos en la cena

-cuatro ojos?-armin le cuestiono

-si a la loca de hanji-el mayor respondiéndole normal

-eren… nos vemos al rato-los chicos se despidieron

Ya en la cena rivaille empezó a hablar

-muy bien todos ustedes nuestra siguiente misión será buscar fueras de la muralla y atrapar algún titán para que la loca lo investigue y los escogí a ustedes ya que son los mejores para esta misión yo los guiare junto con hanji pero eren se quedara aquí.

-sorprendiendo a los presentes y a eren

-pero porque? –eren rápido hablo

-porque no estás en condiciones para acompañarnos ya que hanji a experimentado contigo últimamente y no quiero tomar riesgos…

-riesgos? No hay ningún riesgo yo podría convertirme en titán

-eren…. Ya lo eh dicho erwin está de acuerdo conmigo no hay más que decir además esta misión será muy rápida

Cuando acabo la cena los presentes se marchaban hacia su habitación y mikasa se acerco a eren

-eren no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-tomándolo de las manos-a lo que rivaille de lejos miro a estos

Ya en la habitación de eren

Porque no habrá querido que fuera? Digo lo que dijo no es excusa o tal vez …. Quiere protegerme?-se quedo pensando –no como crees el no haría eso por, mi aunque sea solo su obligación no lo haría por propia voluntad… ya tranquilízate eren!-echándose a su cama

-oi! Oi! Eren ábreme-el mayor tocaba la puerta fuertemente

-heichou? Otra vez?

eren abrió la puerta y entro y se sentó en la cama de eren

-quiero hablar un momento contigo

-eren… no quiero que vayas a la misión no solo por lo que dije en la cena sino porque no quiero que te pase algo…

-qué? El dijo eso? Se preocupa por mi? Porque?-eren hablando en su mente algo intrigado

-porque?... heichou

-porque le prometí que te iba a proteger

-qué? A quien?

-el mayor se quedo callado un momento y hablo

No importa quién lo haya dicho solo te protegeré, no solo porque es mi obligación y mi deber si no porque solo prometí a la persona que … bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirte, dentro de dos días se realizara la misión y tú te quedaras pero te dejare una pequeña tarea

-tarea? Qué debo hacer?- el chico titán pregunto

-tendrás el placer de limpiar mi habitación

-que!

-tendrás un día eso es suficiente para que quede muy limpio, por qué crees que compre varias cosas para limpiar?

-pero usted es el único que limpia su habitación sin ninguna ayuda

-bueno como sabes cada dos días limpio mi habitación pero Erwin me tiene presionado por algunos asuntos y ya que no podrás ir con nosotros a la misión te dejare esta tarea para ti podrás?

Si señor! Lo hare!

-mas te vale maldito mocoso porque si veo alguna mancha de suciedad o una mota de polvo me las vas a pagar –levi poniéndose serio viendo a eren en una aura negra la cual esa acción asusto mucho a eren

Bien me retiro adiós! Levi salió de la habitación de eren

-protegerme? Quien le dijo? Cual persona? Será importante para levi pero quien será?...

_Continuara…_

**Y bien que les pareció? La verdad sentí que me inspire en este cap ;D puse algo más de humor como se habrán dado cuenta, espero que dejen reviews y lo pongas en sus favoritos ya que eso me inspira a escribir lo más pronto posible porfía :D**

**Ahh y eso de "Bleach" hice una referencia al anime ya que nose me ocurría un nombre para algún producto de limpieza y se me vino a lamente xD ya en el siguiente capítulo será como que mas desenlace y se hará conocer a petra y su pasado con levi Dx pobre eren sufrirá ya ya me callo: B**

**Nos seguimos leyendo ;)**

**-AmericaSD~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Se preguntaran porque hasta ahora escribo (aunque creo que no) eh tenido que estudiar y esas cosas pero bueno ya estoy aquí con el capitulo cuatro! Y sus mensajes pronto contestare y por favor sigan dejando mensajes. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (eso todos lo saben)**

"_Una nueva oportunidad"_

_Capitulo 4_

_Protegerme…_

_¿Quién le dijo?_

_¿Cuál persona?_

_Me pregunto si yo fuera esa persona que tan feliz seria…_

Después de la partida del escuadrón de reconocimiento, Eren vio desde la ventana con su s ojos dirigidos a la espalda de Levi con un aura de curiosidad e intriga por saber quien fue esa persona que tanto estima o estimo Levi.

-Ahhhh al parecer todo el mundo se marcho, y debo de hacer la habitación del heichou-tocandose la cabeza

-debo ir al cuarto de aseo a preparar lo que debo usar en esta misión

Eren agarro varios productos de limpieza y se puso un pequeño delantal después fue directamente al cuarto de rivaille algo dudoso se paro en frente de la puerta y se quedo quieto cerró los ojos tomo la cerradura y decidió entrar

Al abrir la puerta se percato que la habitación era muy amplia y que todo estaba ordenado y a simple vista parecía que no necesitaba aseo pero tenía que limpiar de todos modos ya que levi se percataría de inmediato

-Wow … no me imagine que hasta su habitación fuese tan perfecto como el…

-eh? Qué diablos dije? Bueno! A empezar se ha dicho!

-aunque nose por dónde empezar todo a simple vista está limpio y ordenado que debo hacer? Limpiar lo limpiado? Es una teoría confusa pero a la vez graciosa.

-debería desordenarle un poco para limpiar nose que debo hacer en esta situación y si no hago nada tal vez se dé cuenta y me mate aunque eso no estaría mal ahhhhh otra vez diciendo incuerencias-tomandose de la cabeza y retorciéndose

-cálmate eren debo solucionarlo de alguna manera o en verdad moriré-se dijo así mismo preocupado y temblando

-qué tal si le ordeno sus libros y documentos o cambio la cama al otro extremo?

-y si se enoja?

Imaginación de eren:

Que es esto?-el mayor sorprendido le pregunto

-su..su habitación ordenada

-oi! Quieres morir? –el mayor le desato su espada

-ahhhhhh no tal vez sea mucho pero que mi imaginación extraña!-gritando

-Bue..no no me queda más opción que intentarlo no puedo perder nada… solo mi vida pero solo eso…

Mientras eren limpiaba los documentos y libros de rivaille se le zafo y callo un sobre en uno de ellos y levantándolo vio el sobre algo curioso la cual se quedo pensando en que si la debería revisar o no.

-ahh ehh bueno creo que no debo leer nada de él pero siento que debo hacerlo nose cual sea el motivo –el chico titán abrió el sobre, saco la carta y empezó a leerla y sus ojos esmeralda quedaron muy abiertos por lo que decía tal carta.

" _Hola! Mi capitán, espero que usted ande de lo mejor…_

_hoy es un día especial! Creo que deberíamos salir a dar una pequeña vuelta ya que cumplimos un año estando juntos_

_Aunque no parezca hemos pasado muchas cosas "Levi" y mi amor tal vez el único que pueda tener _

_Pero conociéndolo dudo que quiera celebrarlo conmigo, bueno no importa ya que mientras este contigo seré muy feliz. Sinceramente últimamente eh pensado y presiento que si…bueno ya saben tal vez deberíamos casar…_

_-de inmediato dejo de leer y se quedo pensando si debiese seguir leyendo pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y abrió el cuaderno con lentitud _

"_casarnos bueno es que ya llevamos un buen tiempo y eso la verdad me haría muy feliz,_

_eh conocido gran parte de ti y tu de mi siento que sin ti yo no podría seguir en este cruel mundo ,siempre rezo cada día para que el siga adelante en este mundo y que en las misiones regrese salvo y sano, lo que quiero es que el este bien. _

_Me hace sentir plena, tus palabras, tus caricias, tus besos aunque sinceramente últimamente me eh sentido algo extraña siento que algo pueda separarnos aunque suene algo tonto sé que me regañas cuando te saco este tema pero sabes que me preocupa mucho el… ya no poder estar contigo. _

_Pero creo que está bien que de envés en cuando escriba como me siento, no todos los días pero de vez en cuando no está mal. Y otra cosa no importa lo que suceda yo siempre deseare que seas feliz como sea… de acuerdo? Aunque sé que no me escucharas._

_Recuerda que yo "Te amo" Levi Gracias por todo!_

_Atte. Petra Ral_

De inmediato eren dejo la carta y callo in cado al suelo, agarrando fuertemente la carta, se llevo su brazo izquierdo a la cara y se cubrió con el soltando una lagrima

-No puedo imaginar o que habrá sentido el Heichou esto.. Esto es demasiado triste y yo no puedo hacer nada para que el sea feliz-soltando las lagrimas

-Porque no me di cuenta de que se trataba de ella, si hubiese sabido algo al respecto no me hubiera entrometido en su camino-secándose las lagrimas

En la noche el escuadrón de reconocimiento llego y entraron al cuartel viendo que todo a su alrededor estaba silencioso y tranquilo.

-Oye enano!-Hanji le grito a Levi

-Deja de molestar que quieres ahora?-el contesto sin ganas

-ahhh bueno creo que dejando a eren a solo me preocupa sabes…-hanji algo preocupada

-No debes que preocuparte lo tengo bajo control-y se fue alejándose de hanji

-ese maldito mocoso no puede causar tantos problemas-el heichou decía mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación vio que todo estaba ordenado y limpio aunque noto que algunas cosas habían cambiado de lugar

-Tsk! Ese mocoso de mierda le dije que no cambiara nada esto amerita un castigo-revisando su librero

En eso noto algo sospechoso en un libro rojo

-eh este libro alguien lo hojeo- hojeo el libro hasta que hallo la carta la cual se quedo pensando-"este imbécil la leyó"-cerro el libro y rápidamente salió del cuarto

Dirigiéndose hacia al cuarto de eren llego y toco fuertemente la puerta y gritando

-Oye! Abre la puerta mocoso de mierda!-no tuvo respuesta alguna hasta que dispuso a derrumbar la puerta

Quedando sorprendido se dijo-este mocoso no está!-salió y busco por todas partes hasta que llego al cuarto de hanji tocando la puerta de su habitación con agresividad

-oye! Maldita cuatro ojos deforme! Ábreme!

-oi oi! Tranquilo viejo-hanji abriendo la puerta tallándose los ojos

-viejo? Tsk eren no esta

-ah!? No que lo tenias controlado? Me das pena

-ya cállate y ayúdame a buscarlo

-ya ya cálmate no debe de estar lejos tal vez este escondido en alguna parte, bueno vamos-hanji salió rápidamente con levi afuera

Caminando él en una cálida noche con luna llena, la luz de la luna le reflejaba su rostro.

- eren… donde diablos estas?

_Continuara…._

**Gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza! **

**Agreguen en favoritos! **

**AmericaSD~**


End file.
